Broken Twilight
by KissingKorpses
Summary: Tenten is an orphaned gypsy, part of a secret organization of gypsies called 'Underground'. Neji Hyuuga is next in line to become Duke of Venice. They bump into eachother and she spits at him. The perfect begining to a lovely relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_Of all the thieves that trained her…_

_Not one of them could tame her…_

* * *

Brown hair in two long braids.

Brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

A black smooth tight fitting shirt with long sleeves decorated her upper half. Four inches before her wrist, the sleeves ruffled out, smoothly and silkily. The shirt went down to her waist and smoothly wrapped around, a more transparent material wrapped around her waist as if it were a belt. Dark green trousers were worn around her legs, and she was simply barefoot. Her brown hair was in two long braids that reached her mid back. Across her forehead was a piece of cloth with circlets of gold sewn onto it.

She played with two knives in the middle of the street expertly; some people who passed smiled and dropped coins into her small purple pouch others spit at her. The girl spun her knives carefully, adding three and began juggling them. She moved carefully.

The streets of Venice, Italy were some of the most perfect streets for a gypsy to be at this time. Tenten smiled to herself as the sunset began. She packed up her weapons and her pouch of gold. She put her weapons in the gold pouch and strapped the pouch to her black cloth belt. Tenten grinned as she began moving towards her home.

She began running swiftly, the gold bits on her head wrap jingled softly as she moved. Then, she bumped into something.

"Hey!! Watch where you're going!!" she hissed at the man she ran into.

Tenten got up and spat at the man's feet before taking off towards her home once more.

~_Gypsy Woman ~_

No one had ever dared to defile him like that.

No one had ever dared to spit at him.

**No one**.

Especially not some gypsy off the streets of Venice.

And yet, this girl just did. He moved his feet away from the spit near his shoes. He turned around, his pale lavender eyes raised in curiosity. His dark brown hair blew softly in the Venice sunset air.

Prince of Venice.

Son of the Hyuuga Clan, cousin to the lost Duchess Hinata.

Now, next in line to become Duke of Venice.

Neji Hyuuga smirked.

"She interests me."

* * *

_Was it her face that invaded your mind?_

_The kind that's not that hard to find?_

* * *

Tenten smiled as she slid under one of Venice's many bridges. She hung on to one of the many bars under the bride and swung towards a small wall. Tenten knocked on the door twice.

"Password?" a voice from behind the door asked.

"Gypsy Rose. Now let me in Hakura." Tenten replied with a cocky grin.

The door swung open, and she jumped in carefully. Beneath her was a small trap door. The person called Hakura grinned and opened the door, letting Tenten slide through. Tenten landed on the ground, where a tunnel started. She got on all fours and began crawling. Once she reached another wall, she moved found a few bars, and began climbing.

After about fifty four and a half seconds of climbing (yes, she counted) Tenten reached a new door above her. She pulled a lever, and quickly shoved upward, pushing the top off. She put her hands on either side of the opening and pushed herself up. Tenten stood on her two feet as they made contact with the wooden floor.

"I've located him." She said.

"Perfect. You made him think that he found you first?" A voice in the shadows said.

Tenten nodded.

"Good. You know what to do, don't you?" the same voice asked.

Tenten nodded with a smile.

"Yes, Mistress. Destroy Neji Hyuuga."

* * *

_She makes you think that you found her first_

_That's how she works_

_Her sick and twisted gypsy curse_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"How was your day?" Lord Hiashi asked his adoptive son quietly.

Neji shrugged.

"I ran into a gypsy girl." He replied quietly.

Lord Hiashi stood up abruptly. His eyes blazed with a fury that only Neji could have known.

"You will not ever interact with gypsies. Is that understood? All their tricks!! Their knife swallowing, their fortune telling!! All lies!! She could rob you blind with just one look from those evil eyes." Hiashi said angrily, while putting up one index finger.

Neji nodded curtly.

"You must _not _fall for a gypsy."

Neji nodded once more.

'_That doesn't mean I cannot be curious…_' he thought, smirking inwardly.

* * *

_She can swallow knives_

_She can swallow knives_

_Gold and black stare on the night of your demise_

_Can't run away with the Gypsy Woman…_

* * *

**_Why does Tenten need to destroy Neji?_**

**_What does Hiashi have against gypsies?_**

**_Why am I starting a new story that I'm not gonna update for two weeks, then update at the bottom of my Four Story Update list?_**

**_These questions -except for that last one- will all be answered in the next chapter of 'Broken Twilight'_**

**_This story was inspired by the song 'Gypsy Woman' by Hilary Duff on her album 'Dignity'. This is one of a series of gypsy stories. The series is called 'The Tale of Five Gypsies'. The series has -in order- Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Temari, and Ino. _**

**_2 review rule please!!! _**

**_SEE YA AND HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!_**

**_-Bellebelle_**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Can't run away with a gypsy woman_

_Thought no one would know_

_Your secrets down below_

* * *

She smirked.

Another day in Venice.

Another beautiful sunrise.

One more, of thousands of chances to destroy Neji Hyuuga.

She wore the same outfit she did the previous day. Though Tenten's life as a gypsy gave her great profits, she didn't like to use them uselessly, especially on things like clothes. Her hair was done up in two buns, green ribbons keeping them in their place. Her choppy bangs framed her forehead delicately.

Tenten arrived at her small corner, between a bakery, and a weapons shop. The baker didn't mind her doing her business there, as it gave his business more publicity. The weapons Shoppe owner didn't mind, because Tenten had bought most of her weapons right there anyways.

She grinned as she set up a small purple blanket on the ground, and lay out her weapons in a circle around her. She set up a small case of incense and opened the box, different trenches held different sticks of incense and they were labeled with prices. There also included a few bracelets and necklaces she had created on her own. Bath salts, stones, and rings rested there as well.

Tenten decided on a set of three kunai and four shuriken, and began juggling them while singing an old gypsy song she had learned from the other gypsies at Underground.

"I juggle my knives

Hey, nonny, nonny

Hey, nonny, nonny

I read your fortune with great care

Hey, nonny, nonny

Hey, nonny, nonny

Though I am a gypsy I make a good living

Hey, nonny, nonny

Hey, nonny, nonny

So please,

Drop one or two shillings

Into my pouch

And I'll be on my way."

She finished the song with a wide sweet smile. Tenten put her knives down in their proper place and thanked people who had clapped for her song and graciously accepted each coin.

"Thank you, thank you very much." She murmured politely to each person.

The occasional rock was thrown at her. Tenten was able to put up a good act, and pretend to get hit by a few of the rocks and whimpered. As if the pebbles really hurt. Tenten expertly slid her deck of Tarot cards from one of her many pouches and grinned as a person walked up to her.

"Would you like a reading?" she asked the person politely.

"Hn." Was her only reply.

Tenten shrugged. She was never really that good with Tarot cards. She mostly just made stuff up depending on what kind of illustration the card had. Tenten was especially good at reading people, so she could give someone information that they wanted to hear.

Tenten shuffled her cards carefully, and laid them out in a crescent moon shape. She waved a hand dismissively around the cards.

"Choose three, please." Tenten said politely.

It wasn't as if she didn't know who was hiding behind the mask of a black haired, lavender eyed male. She knew that Neji Hyuuga was just wearing a wig, and was doing terrible at wearing his costume. It looked horrible in her opinion. The man chose The Fool, The Tower, and Death.

"Changes…Great changes will come in your future. You will turn away something precious to you, for something of greater value. You will watch something or someone you love burn. And…" Tenten's voice trailed off.

She couldn't continue the reading. She needed more cards so she could tell.

"Please, choose three more cards. I need them to continue the reading." She asked politely.

The Chariot…

The Six of Cups…

The Lover…

"Ah…I understand now. You will find yourself thinking of the past. More so, thinking of a girl from the past, someone you miss. You will occasionally find yourself riding on a high horse taking glory for a good deed you will do. But keep in mind and remember the people you hurt so you could ride on your high horse. I see no more in the cards." She concluded.

She looked up at who she knew was Neji.

"Is there anything else you'd like to see or buy?" she asked.

Neji nodded and slowly picked up three lavender scented incense. He pointed to the jewelry.

"Do those have meanings as well? I have a sick cousin and I'd like something that would make her feel well." He said softly.

Tenten returned it with a smile of her own. She picked up a ring with a silver band. There were three stones resting upon it. The middle stone was large, blue-ish white, while the two on its side were

"The middle stone is called 'Blue Lace'. It's energies include healing powers and love. The dingy looking one on the left is called Fairy Cross. It also holds healing energies, but also has, power, protection and good luck. The final one on the right is called Tiger's Eye, and it contains extremely powerful healing, luck, and strength energies. It's very powerful when trying to protect someone's health." Tenten replied with ease.

"I'll take it for five pieces of gold." Neji said quickly.

"Oh, okay then. Here, I'll wrap it for you." Tenten said with a small smile.

She carefully took the incense and ring from Neji, making sure her hand brushed his softly. Tenten –as we all know- is an excellent actress. So excellent, in fact, she was able to even make herself blush under his gaze. Tenten wrapped the wring and incense in a small bit of midnight blue clothe and tied it up in a careful knot.

She set the pouch in his hand, and he returned with the five gold pieces. Neji got up and began walking away.

"Thank you for your business!! I hope your cousin feels better soon!!" Tenten called innocently as she watched Neji's retreating figure fade into the crowd.

She smirked.

"Phase One, complete." She murmured softly.

Tenten rid herself of her smirk, as her next customer came, and she began tending to her needs.

* * *

_Was it her face that invaded her mind?_

_The kind that's not that hard to find?_

* * *

Neji smirked to himself as he returned to the small villa. He slid in through a small back entrance shed himself of the useless wig. Neji walked swiftly to the room of his younger cousin Hanabi; little sister to his lost cousin Hinata.

Neji had a strangely strong connection with his twelve year old cousin. It made no sense, but it was as though the little girl could see right through him.

He walked into Hanabi's room. Though outside was full of afternoon Venice light, Hanabi's room was dark. The linen curtains were drawn and Hanabi rested quietly in her bed. Neji walked over to her and sat by her bed.

"How are you today, Cousin?" she asked him quietly.

Neji smiled.

"I'm fine, and how are you?"

"I'm just fine as well. I smell lavender. Have you got something for me?" she asked.

The little girl had bags under her soft lavender eyes. Neji's smile turned into a smirk.

"Nothing ever escapes you. I brought you some lavender insence, I know how you like it. I also picked up a ring for you."

"Really, Big Cousin?"

"Yes. It's supposed to have healing and luck energies."

"You bought it from a gypsy, didn't you?"

A happy, cheerful undertone was in her voice.

In her world, Neji could do no wrong.

"Yes. I did, but you cannot tell Uncle." He said while sliding the ring onto Hanabi's small ring finger.

"I feel better already, Cousin." She said with a smile.

Neji kissed his little cousin's ring finger and sighed heavily.

"You'll be better soon, Little Fireworks." He murmured.

In truth, since Hinata went missing, Hanabi was Neji's sole purpose for living.

* * *

_**The stones mentioned are Blue Lace Agate, Fairy Cross, and Cat's Eye. **_

_**The stones are all real gemstones and I hope the facts are proven true.**_

_**The Tarot reading was one I made myself, I have a deck of Tarot cards, I drew those cards and created that reading. **_

_**I hope you liked the second chapter!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_She can rob you blind with just one look_

_From those eyes_

_Of all the thieves that trained her _

_None of them_

_Could tame her!!_

Tenten was bored. She sat in front of a café beside her usual spot, closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply. The smells of all kinds of teas, coffees, and pastries filled her nostrils as she smiled.

"Hm…Mint tea and a scone please." She said softly, pretending to be a customer in the café.

Tenten smiled to herself.

"No sugar, sir. I'll have it the way it is." She murmured.

Tenten turned her head, adjusting her head on the window and sighed happily.

"Thank you. That will be all. Here, is four silver coins enough?" Tenten asked herself, raising her brow.

In her mind, the waiter blushed at Tenten's beauty and stumbled with taking the coins. Tenten smiled at the waiter who appeared around the age of thirteen. The little boy's blush deepened and he tripped over his own feet as he walked away.

"Daydreaming are we?"

A soft masculine voice brought Tenten out of her thoughts abruptly. It was Neji, just with a black wig once more. She smiled softly at him.

"You're the kind sir who bought from my corner earlier. How may I assist you?" she asked in a soft tone.

Neji smirked.

"Nothing in particular. I just wish to speak with a gypsy." He replied.

Tenten's eyes widened slightly. She lowered them and raised her brow.

"You wish to speak with me? Have I broken the law in any way?" she asked.

Neji chuckled.

"You've broken no laws, Miss. I only wish to speak with you." Neji replied softly.

Tenten tilted her head fake innocence shone in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Why would anyone with such an obvious high place in society want to speak with a gypsy about?" she asked, her eyes down as she gestured to his clothing.

"About the ring you gave me." Neji replied.

Tenten's eyes widened a bit and she patted the ground next to her. He sat down willingly and looked over at her, lavender eyes locking with chocolate brown. The soft look he gave her sent chills down Tenten's spine. Neji gave her a look that she couldn't describe.

It was one of desperation and obvious love, but she did not know who the love was for. Finally not being able to stand the intensity of his gaze, as well as the chills he gave her, Tenten looked down, suddenly finding the small beads on the edge of the blanket they sat on very interesting.

"So…What would you like to know about that ring?" she asked quietly.

"You said that it had healing energies and special properties. I just wanted to know if there was any truth in that." Neji replied boredly.

Tenten looked up and smiled at Neji.

"It all really depends."

_Try to run away with a gypsy woman_

_Here today then gone for good…_

Neji was confused. What was this gypsy planning?

"What does it depend on?" he asked, trying to make eye contact with the girl.

But she wouldn't allow it. She always seemed to look away and avoid his eyes.

"It depends on who believes in the powers of the ring as well as the gypsy who makes it. The person who wears the gypsy jewelry must be pure of heart, and willing to believe in the powers of the jewelry. That is the only way the gems and stones will work." She said.

Neji was sure that Hanabi was pure of heart. The little girl had always believed in magic and the beauty of the world. He nodded, egging the gypsy girl to continue.

"The gypsy who makes it needs to believe in the properties of the ring, as he or she has to go through the extreme and long process of cleaning the stones of impurities so that they're safe to sell." She explained carefully.

Neji nodded, taking in the words that she said carefully.

"Is that all you needed to know?" the gypsy girl asked softly, still shy of meeting his eyes.

"No, I would also like to know your name." Neji said with a smirk.

The girl looked up, shock evident in her eyes. But something lay buried within her eyes. Something he could not see, but something he was sure that it was there. Something like…A need to kill?

"Well…?" Neji asked once more, egging her on.

The girl sighed and finally met his eyes once more.

"I am called Tenten. Pleasure to meet you, sir." She said.

Neji smirked.

"Pleasure to meet you as well. I am called Sonosuke." He replied, making up the fake name as he went.

Tenten tilted her head and looked Neji dead in the eye.

"Do not lie to me sir. I see the brown roots in your hair. You are the Duke to be. You are Neji Hyuga." She said smartly, hushing her tone as she said Neji's name.

Neji could not help but smirk.

"You are a smart little gypsy, Tenten. You are a very smart one…" he muttered.

_Can't run away with a gypsy woman_

_Thought no one would know_

_Your secrets down below…_

Tenten grinned as Neji complimented her.

"And you are fine with me knowing your identity, Sonosuke?" she asked, tilting her head.

Neji shrugged, smirking when she used his fake name.

"I am just fine with you knowing the real me, Tenten. But please refrain from using my actual name in public. Someone may start a riot." He replied.

Tenten scoffed.

"Over what? You don't look so high and mighty to me. In fact, you look just as normal as I do, if not as dirty. Why, if no one who saw us knew any better, they'd say you were a gypsy as I am a gypsy." she said boredly.

Tenten knew the consequences of what saying something like that could bring. Death, death, and more death. If she was lucky, Tenten could get off with torture until her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she met the reaper.

She didn't care. Tenten –though a gypsy- was raised in a little caravan where you were taught to speak your mind. But that was long before she found Underground and had been taking assassination missions.

Neji chuckled, a sound that made Tenten shiver.

No one had ever made her shiver every time she got a look or a chuckle from him. It was strange to her, an unfamiliar feeling.

"You are a smart gypsy. I am not so high and mighty. It's nice to know that you're not stupid like the rest of Venice usually is." He muttered.

Neji looked over at her and smirked, his eyes locking with hers. For a moment, Tenten couldn't breath. His lavender eyes were truly stunning and she was instantly jealous of any woman he got to marry. Neji's looks were beyond anything she could imagine.

But the way he carried himself, was something she had never seen before. The way he spoke made her shiver with delight. But it was expected as he was to be a Duke. Tenten sighed.

What was this feeling, so sudden and new?

It couldn't be anything like…Love, right? No, no that was absurd. Besides, she had just met the guy. Gypsies couldn't fall in love. Not even with other gypsies. The world they lived in and the trade they traded was a dangerous one, and any kind of emotion could bring them down.

That is why gypsies only know loyalty to their leader, and were even willing to kill their own kind to protect said leader. Even if –in a case like Tenten's- they didn't know their leaders face.

Tenten shook thoughts of loyalty and faces from her mind and stared quietly back into Neji's eyes. The lavender pools were captivating and she couldn't look away. Heat found its way to her face, yet Tenten didn't look away from Neji's eyes.

What _was_ this feeling, so sudden and new?


	4. Chapter 4

_Can't go_

_Can't go with her_

_Can't go_

_Can't go with her_

_Can't go_

_Can't go with her_

_The gypsy woman_

Neji was awestruck at Tenten. Though she didn't look like much, she knew more than she let on. She could somehow see right through his disguise, and also wasn't afraid of speaking her mind. Tenten could see that he was only a normal young man.

When his eyes locked with hers, they simply stayed that way. It made no sense how or why he couldn't take his eyes off of her, he just couldn't. A blush found its way to Tenten's face, yet she didn't look away like he noticed she usually would have. Neji still didn't look away, as his eyes still locked with Tenten's.

_She can rob you blind with just one look_

_From those eyes_

It was Tenten who looked away first, her blush becoming deeper. She toyed with the small beads on the edges of her blanket shyly. It was strange. Tenten had never known herself to be shy; especially not around any boy. It never made any sense to her to get caught up in emotions over a _boy_. Tenten ran a hand through the little bit of hair that framed her forehead.

She looked up at the sky and sighed heavily. By the way the shadows fell it was a little bit after noon. Tenten hadn't eaten that day, and her stomach was beginning to get angry at her. Usually by that time she had at least stolen an apple or a small vine of grapes from a vender somewhere, but not today. And her stomach was angry at her for not doing so.

Tenten groaned as she looked around, hoping to find a vender to trick. Neji, obviously hearing her stomach, grabbed her wrist. Tenten was not expecting this, and in an instant had one of her many hidden blades to Neji's hand, ready to chop it off. He looked surprised but hardly even fazed at what was happening.

After remembering where she was and who she was with, Tenten let the knife slide back into its place and looked at Neji with curious eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked in an icy tone.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"What does it look like? I'm taking you inside the café." He replied nonchalantly.

Tenten raised her brow. That was unexpected.

"But what about my corner? This is a good spot and any gypsy with a brain will throw my stuff into the water and claim it for themselves once they see it's empty." Tenten replied stubbornly.

Neji sighed.

"You are a stubborn little gypsy aren't you?" he asked, something like amuse dragging in his voice.

Tenten rolled her eyes, sitting right back down on her blanket.

"I'll stay right here thank you." She said, in a more stubborn tone.

Neji shrugged and left. After a few moments, he returned with a small vine of grapes and a little bit of cheese. Tenten's eyes widened.

"Where did you get these?" she asked quietly.

Neji shrugged once more, in an uncaring manner.

"I bought them from that vender." He replied, pointing over into the crowd.

Tenten could not see the vender, and was a bit skeptical about the food. She sniffed the grapes and dusted the cheese lightly before biting into said foods. Once she finished her snack, Tenten's stomach stopped yelling at her and she grinned triumphantly.

"So…" she began, not really knowing what to say.

"So what?" Neji asked, popping a grape into his mouth.

Tenten shook her head. She was never really all that good at starting conversations anyways. She looked up at the sky once more and a feeling of peace flooded through her. It was on a day like this, when the clouds were painted across the sky carefully did she first become a gypsy for Underground.

In her opinion, it was the best day of her life. Some mystery gypsy had known about Underground and left her in the opening room where the leader sat. The woman had taken pity on Tenten and had her raised with the other gypsy children. In all honesty, Tenten loved her life.

She knew she would never have it any other way over the way she had. But something inside gnawed in the pit of her stomach. What would Tenten be like if she wasn't a gypsy? Would she be a rich girl, a duchess or princess from a distant land? Would she have been poor, or a baker's daughter?

The questions in her mind were ones she often found herself thinking about on warm Venetian afternoons.

_Was it her face that invaded your mind?...._

Neji chewed the grape slowly and swallowed. He looked over at Tenten. She seemed happy and peaceful. Her face was warmed by Venetian afternoon sun and gave her a certain kind of beauty he could not describe.

Neji shook his head.

He had come here for answers about Hanabi's ring. That was all he wanted. So why was he still here, getting captivated by this plain looking gypsy girl?

It was a question he could not answer.

_She can swallow knives_

_She can swallow knives_

_Gold and black stare on the night of your demise_

Tenten sighed and looked at Neji and found him gazing at her. She didn't let her eyes widen, but instead lowered her eyelids, giving the impression of her blinking slowly. When she opened her eyes fully slowly and tilted her head.

"Anything else, Sonosuke?" she asked in a light voice.

Neji chuckled and Tenten could not repress a smile. They laughed at each other, grinning over nothing in particular.

"No. But thank you Tenten. You know, for the information on Hanabi's ring." Neji replied.

Tenten nodded.

"I think it best if you say her name in a hushed tone, Sonosuke. You never know who could be lurking in the shadows, waiting for their chance to pounce on their innocent and unprepared prey." She replied in a grim voice.

Tenten used this voice for she knew that in this game, she was a predator. And how ever much she suddenly didn't want things to be, they were like so, and Neji was her prey. Tenten knew she had to lead him into a false sense of security, but it seemed as though he was already into trap.

Neji nodded seriously. Tenten got up and brushed off the front and back of her trousers. She tightened the wrap around her head and began packing up her corner. Neji got off the blanket hesitantly when she grabbed at the blanket from beneath him. Tenten packed up the weapons, incense, and jewelry and put them all in their pouches carefully. She wrapped them up in the blanket and tied a little knot at the ends of it.

Once her supplies were packed Tenten began walking on her way. It was then did she notice that Neji was following her.

_Can't go_

_Can't go with her_

_Can't go_

_Can't go with her_

_Can't go_

_Can't go with her_

_The gypsy woman_

"You're following me?" she asked curiously, with a smile.

Neji couldn't hide the speck of embarrassment that lingered in his eyes.

"Why not? Is it against gypsy law for me to follow you?" he asked.

Tenten giggled and the sound was a beautiful one.

"Why yes, yes it is. If you follow me, the leader of my caravan just might slit your throat." Tenten said as if it were a joke.

Neji raised his brow. Was something like death really so unimportant to her?

Tenten's eyes turned serious as she looked Neji a different time.

"If you follow a gypsy, you have no idea what kind of danger you're putting yourself in. Heh, you might as well just put the knife to your throat and be done with it already."

_She can swallow knives_

_She can swallow knives_

_Gold and black stare on the night of your demise_

_Try to run away with the gypsy woman_

_Here today then gone for good_

_Can't run away with the gypsy woman_

_Thought no one would know_

_Your secrets down below_

How easy would it be, she wondered, to just slit his neck right then and there? Neji was in disguise, and no one would recognize him until the authorities came and took off the wig. She could kill him right then and there. Tenten's job would be over and done, and she could get back to her life.

But something that tore at her in the pit of her stomach that told her not to kill him. Something inside of Tenten told her that things weren't supposed to end now or there. It seemed far too soon in her opinion. But what would the boss say when Tenten told her she didn't get the job done?

Normally on assassination missions, Tenten and a two other gypsies called Temari and Sakura were the ones who got the job done fastest and cleanest. But she just…couldn't kill Neji, not there or then.

She took a sideway glance at Neji then turned her head, avoiding his gaze. Tenten gave him a fond farewell when he left her side right when they were getting close to the Underground headquarters.

'I'll do it later.' She told herself. 'I'll kill him when the time is right.'

Tenten sighed happily as she felt the afternoon sun warm her face. But a seed of doubt had planted itself in her mind.

When _would_ the time be right?


	5. Chapter 5

_She can swallow knives_

_She can swallow knives_

_Gold and black stare on the night of your demise…_

The slap across her face stung, and Tenten could feel blood inside of her mouth. She opened her eyes and looked up at her boss. The busty blonde woman's hazel eyes were aflame with anger, frustration, and disappointment. She narrowed her eyes at Tenten, and the girl moved back in fear of what was going to happen next.

"You've taken three days. He should be dead by now." The woman said angrily.

"Tsunade Sama, I don't know what happened. He tricked me somehow, and I haven't been able to get close enough to him to kill him." She replied; her voice soft and scared.

A punch to her stomach sent Tenten back. She slumped to the ground, clutching her stomach in pain. Tenten looked up at Tsunade, fear alive in her chocolate colored eyes.

"Don't lie to me Tenten. Sakura and Hinata have been tailing you since your second day, and there have been plenty of openings." Tsunade spat.

The woman walked over to Tenten and grabbed her blouses collar and brought Tenten's face close to her own. Tsunade looked dead into Tenten's eyes. Tenten shivered and wanted to scoot away in fear, but she knew she couldn't. And if she didn't want to get hit any harder than this, she wouldn't.

"You have until the end of this week to kill him. If you can't do that by then, I'll send Temari and Sakura after you, and you and Neji will be dealt with." Tsunade said harshly.

She pushed Tenten back and walked over to her chair in the middle of the room. Tsunade sat down and put up a hand.

"The end of this week. You've got three days." She repeated.

Tenten stood up and nodded. She turned around and ran for the exit.

_Can't run away with the gypsy woman_

_Thought no one would know_

_Your secrets down below_

Neji sat in Hanabi's room. Since his last encounter with Tenten, Hanabi seemed to be getting better. She wasn't confined to her room as much as she normally was, and could move around freely without the help of her crutches. Color came back to her face and she didn't cough as roughly she used to.

In all honesty, Neji didn't believe a word Tenten said at first. But now with these new developments, he couldn't help but wonder about if Tenten was right or not. It would make sense if she was right, because of Hanabi's bettering health.

Tenten…

Why couldn't he get the gypsy girl out of his mind? She was nothing more than a gypsy, a blemish on the lovely face of Venice. He should have reported her to the authorities by now, the police would have her up in a minute and she'd be in jail for life. But he could not. Neji could not bring himself to turn the girl in.

He ran his hand over Hanabi's sleeping forehead and smiled at his younger cousin. Neji got up and left her room quietly. As he made his way through Venice, he stopped at the corner where Tenten was the previous day.

She wasn't there.

_Try to run away with a gypsy woman_

_Here today then gone for good_

Tenten groaned.

She sat on the roof of the Hyuga Manor, watching the clouds go by. Tenten lay back, letting the sun warm her body. Her outfit consisted of a long dark green skirt with small bits of gold circlets on the hem, a simple dark red blouse, off the shoulder and stopped at her midriff. Her green hair wrap stayed in her hair and her hair flowed freely down to her mid back. It was wavy as she had just taken it out of its braids. Her eyelids were painted a smoky gray. As usual, Tenten wore no shoes.

She moved over and lay on her side, thinking.

Tenten couldn't kill Neji. She knew that much. The way he made her feel when he looked into her eyes had gotten her addicted to that feeling. If Neji was gone, she couldn't get her dosage. Tenten sighed heavily. She was _supposed_ to kill Neji. How could she do that? She couldn't and she wouldn't.

Tenten sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, and kept her eyes on the pretty blue sky. The clouds moved slowly in their place at their own pace. Why, she wondered, can I not be a cloud? Moving softly and freely in my time, at my pace, she thought, I would be free.

She shook the thoughts from her mind. Tenten was a gypsy. She would never be free. Tenten moved down, carefully picking her way down and off of the roof. As she moved carefully, Tenten almost broke out in a run.

"Hello?" a small voice called.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Was she slacking? Tenten was never caught when she was running. She turned around slowly and found her eyes locking on those of a little girl who looked around the age of thirteen. Her hair was black and her eyes lavender like Neji's. She, Tenten thought, must be Lady Hanabi.

"You are a gypsy." She said softly.

Tenten nodded and smiled.

"Not just any gypsy, you are Tenten. The gypsy who made this ring." Hanabi said, putting up her ring finger.

And indeed, the silver banded ring Tenten had made herself rested upon Hanabi's finger. The girl walked up to Tenten and looked up at her. A smile broke out across Hanabi's face and she snaked her arms around Tenten, hugging her.

"Thank you. It was your ring that helped me heal. I'm much better now thanks to you." She said.

Tenten moved Hanabi's hands so that she was holding them within her own. She crouched down to Hanaabi's eye level and smiled.

"It was not just me. It was you as well. You heart must be truly pure for you to be able heal so quickly, little lady." Tenten replied with a small smile.

Hanabi nodded and grinned.

"My older cousin speaks of you often. He likes you. Very much so, considering how much he speaks of you." She said softly.

Tenten fought a blush from coming to her face. Hanabi giggled and tilted her head.

"But don't tell him I said this!! Now you should go. My nurse will be coming out here soon to check on me. Please, can you come back in two days at this same time?" she said in a hurried whisper.

Tenten nodded and squeezed Hanabi's small hands within her own.

"I will come. In the meantime, get better, Little Lady. Soon, you will not need that ring!" Tenten replied, her voice hushed as well.

Tenten turned and began running, her feet making a soft pitter patter sound against the ground. She knew she was close to being home free, Tenten could see the corner where her things were set up yesterday. She picked up a little speed, but bumped into something and fell backwards, landing on her rump.

Tenten hissed angrily and looked up, finding herself staring into Neji's familiar lavender eyes.

"De ja vu, eh?" he asked with a smirk as he offered her a hand.

Tenten grinned and took the hand. She dusted off her rump, hoping not too much dirt got onto the skirt, it was a new one. Tenten looked at Neji.

"Why are you at my corner?" she asked curiously.

Neji got stiff.

"I don't know. I just felt like I needed to come here." Neji replied in a quiet voice.

Tenten nodded, but was jumping up and down with joy. First Hanabi had told her that Neji liked her, and now he came to her corner because he wanted to come! It was one of the first times Tenten had ever felt dizzy with joy.

"Okay then." Tenten said loftily.

She walked around in a circle and sat down boredly beside the café. Tenten got up and stood beside Neji.

"I guess I wanted to thank you." He whispered.

Tenten gave him a side glance.

"For what?" she asked.

"For the ring, it's been helping Hanabi. I'm grateful to you and want to pay you back."

Tenten laughed and Neji gave her a strange look.

"You've already payed me. There's nothing to give me as you've already given me my dues. I'm just glad Little Lady is feeling better." Tenten said with a soft smile.

_She makes you think that you found her first_

_That's how she works_

_Her sick and twisted gypsy curse_

Neji sighed.

"Tenten, there's a large ball coming up and…" his voice trailed off.

What was he doing? Inviting a gypsy to a ball? It was truly crazy, but he couldn't help it.

"You want to take me?" she asked quietly.

Neji's eyes widened a bit, he lowered them, and nodded.

"Yes, I'd like to take you." He replied.

Tenten tilted her head and looked at him, her chocolate brown eyes boring into his own.

"No." she said simply.

"But why not?"

"Because you cannot take a gypsy to a ball! You'd become a laughing stock and no one would respect you." Tenten replied stubbornly.

Neji smirked.

"But what if no one knew you were a gypsy?" he asked.

_Can't run away with a gypsy woman_

_Thought no one would know…_

Tenten raised her brow. What _if_ no one knew she was a gypsy?

"What do you have in mind?" she asked softly, unsure.

Neji smirked.

"Your name is Kikiru Hasawani. You're a noble's daughter from a distant land and my date. I can teach you how to waltz, help you pick out your dress, and help you with your manners and everything." He replied.

Tenten scoffed.

"My manners are just fine, thank you." She replied.

Neji put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them, massaging them.

"It's my way of thanking you for helping my cousin. Think about it. For one night, you wouldn't be looked down upon in society. You'd be just the same as the rest of us. Think about it." He whispered huskily into her ear.

His voice sent chills up and down Tenten's spine and she could see the Goosebumps on her arms. How could she say no to that offer? She had always wondered what it would be like to be a noble's daughter…It would be a nice experience.

Tenten sighed, and tilted her head, enjoying the feeling of Neji's hands on her shoulders.

"Alright." She said.

"I'll do it."


	6. Chapter 6

_She can rob you blind with just one look_

_From those eyes…_

Countdown: Day One

Tenten sighed heavily. The first day counting down to Neji's murder. She could cry, but Tenten knew that she shouldn't. Tenten's sigh turned into a groan. Could she seriously kill Neji?

One answer. Nope.

She picked her way carefully through the crowd until she found a small bridge. It was broken in the middle, splinters and bits of wood jutted out. Tenten sat down on one large jagged piece of wood, where another jutted above it, providing some shade. She moved her skirt forward a bit and sat down comfortably. Tenten put her head back and sighed.

So how was she going to do it?

Tenten could kill him during a waltz or something. No, she told herself, there would be too many people. She could poison him. Tenten tilted her head. She was very good with poisons, and was very discreet. She could slip a poison inside of a drink while it was to Neji's lips without even trying.

But the only poisons Tenten knew how to use were ones that would send the unlucky consumer into spasms of pain. She knew she wouldn't be able to stand to see Neji in pain. So poisons were another check off the list. As Tenten kept thinking, things like shoving him into the sea, slitting his neck if they kissed, and choking him all went out of the question.

A fleeting thought of decapitating him and putting his head on a pike crossed her mind. Tenten hissed at herself and the thought was gone as soon as it came.

"What am I going to do?" she murmured.

Tenten looked at the sky, the clouds fleeting and lovely. Why, she wondered once more, can I not be free?

_Of all the thieves that trained her_

_None of them _

_Could tame her!!_

Neji sat in his room. Fleeting thoughts flew across his mind, but all ended back up onto two main subjects.

Tenten.

And the ball.

He had learned that the theme was 'Gypsy Attire' so he figured that Tenten would be fine. His clothing was being created as he sat on his bed. The trouble of the ball left his mind, leaving only one thing left.

Neji groaned and fell back onto his bed. Tenten was the only thing left on his mind. Why was that? He couldn't help but close his eyes and see her smile, hear her laugh in the silence. The strange beauty she held was captivating, though she looked like any other normal looking girl.

She was different. Tenten was the only person who saw Neji as what he really was: human, a person just like the rest of them. Neji covered his eyes. There it was again; Tenten's smiling face. Her laugh filled his ears and gave him a kind of fullness he never knew before.

He thought back to yesterday, when he put his hands on her for the first time. Though his intentions were simple, to pay her back, when Neji's hands touched her warm shoulders it felt as though all was well and right with the world. He couldn't gather his thoughts and was only in the moment.

Neji had felt the Goosebumps he had given Tenten. He felt her skin rise on her shoulders and heard her sigh of pleasure. Did he really have that kind of affect on her? He had known that she held some interest in him, the way she blushed whenever their eyes met. And though he would not like to admit it, Neji held interest in Tenten as well.

He sighed and rolled over, looking out the window by his bed, sunlight streaming into his room. Neji closed his eyes and remembered how the sunlight would always look when it hit Tenten's face. Breathtaking. Neji shook the thoughts from his mind and sat up.

I'm not falling in love with a gypsy, he thought, am I?

_Can't go_

_Can't go with her_

_Can't go _

_Can't go with her_

_Can't go _

_Can't go with her_

_The gypsy woman_

Tenten put her hands to her shoulders, the place where Neji's hands were. She sighed happily as she remembered the goosebumps he gave her. Realizing where her thoughts were going, Tenten blinked twice and looked down. This was wrong, she told herself, she shouldn't be falling in love with the man she was supposed to kill!!!

Tenten shook the thoughts from her mind once more as thoughts of how she would kill him took their place. Tenten knew her skill was placed with throwing stars and knives. Why not use her strong suit to her advantage? Tenten smirked, an action she could not help. No matter whom the person was Tenten always enjoyed using her weapons on someone.

Then, her mind sprung upon the idea. I'll use my blades and stab his back and torso, she thought, and when I can, I'll make way for his heart and neck. She wanted Neji's death to be as painless as possible, so she decided simply in his back and neck. Idea after idea wormed their way into Tenten's mind as she kept thinking about how she would kill him.

She would lure him into his room. Tenten would seduce him, and right when he was going to enter her, Tenten would pounce, her blades would fly and Neji would be dead within seconds. Tenten nodded to herself, yes, she would do it that way.

Tenten could get him to write down his name somewhere or on something, and Tenten would be able to copy his handwriting exactly. She'd write a suicide note for Neji. Tenten nodded once more. That would be how she did it. Make it look like Neji had committed suicide, and everything would be alright. She wouldn't get her hands dirty at all and everything would be fine.

"No!!" Tenten whispered loudly.

Things _wouldn't _be fine! I'm being forced to kill the man, she thought, that I love! It wasn't fair, Tenten thought. It wasn't fair and it never would be fair. She couldn't kill him. But she knew she had to. It was either her or Neji.

"No…I will not weigh his life against my own." Tenten muttered harshly to herself.

She shook her head. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair, or right! Tenten finally could admit it to herself.

Tenten was in love with the man she was supposed to kill.

She buried her face in her hands. Sobs racked her chest as Tenten began to cry for the first time in thirteen years.

_Try to run away with a gypsy woman_

_Here today then gone for good_

Neji couldn't find Tenten at her usual spots at the café or on the streets. He kept looking for her, and found Tenten crying on an old broken bridge. The wooden bridge was split in the middle and was unsafe to cross over. Tenten sat directly on the middle, in the shade, but she seemed not to mind the danger at all.

Neji was careful in walking over to Tenten. When he reached her he noticed that sobs racked her chest and tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Tenten, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

She shook her head and refused to meet his eyes. Neji sighed and grabbed her hands, moving them away from her face. He held them in his own, taking the time to notice how small and frail they seemed in his own. Neji tried to get Tenten's eyes to meet his own, but she kept looking away.

"Tenten, you can't stay right here. It's far too dangerous." He said in a worried tone.

But it was too late. There were cracking noises all around and soon the two fell directly into blue water. Neji opened his eyes under the water and quickly found Tenten. She seemed to look as though she were ready to die, drowning. He grabbed her by her waist and swam up to the surface.

He could hear Tenten's breath as Neji did his own when he felt cold air rush into his lungs. Tenten moved away from him and they swam independently to the nearest pole. Tenten shimmied up it first, and Neji followed.

"Let's go back to the Manor. You have no clean clothes here, and they can dry. I can hide you in my room." Neji said.

Before Tenten could protest, he grabbed her hand and already began running towards his home.

_Can't run away with a gypsy woman_

_Thought no one would know_

_Your secrets down below_

Tenten sighed as she brushed her hair thoroughly with the silver brush. She was in Lady Hinata's old room. Tenten knew Hinata. The girl was a fellow gypsy, and they both worked for Underground. Though Tenten did not know the whole story, she knew as much to know that Hinata ran away because of an arranged marriage.

Tenten's hair was dry, thankfully, but still was wavy. She quit using the brush and looked down at herself. She was wearing one of Hinata's nightgowns until her clothes dried. Tenten prayed that would be soon. The nightgown itself was white, almost see through. The sleeves were billowy, but tied down at her wrists with green ribbon. The gown fell to her ankles and flowed out freely.

Tenten sighed and put her head back. She looked up at the ceiling from Hinata's bed and saw that it was painted black, and small white diamonds littered it like stars. She nodded. The second her clothes were dry, Tenten would finish up her plans and clear her mind.

She looked up when she heard the door creak open. Tenten held her breath and was relieved to find Neji closing the door lightly after he slid in. His eyes roamed her body and Tenten blushed. Was the dress really _that_ see through?

Tenten walked towards him.

"You should have left me alone. You never should have figured out where to find me and found me." she said, choking back tears.

But she couldn't help but let sobs rack her chest as tears began to fall down her face once more. Wow, she thought, twice in the same hour? She snaked her arms around Neji and cried into his chest.

"You never should have followed me! You never should have gotten interested! You never should have asked for that ring and came back the next day! It's your entire fault. Now things are horrible and neither of us will get our happy ending…" Tenten cried, trying to keep her voice down.

She looked up at Neji, desperation alive in her eyes. Tenten lifted herself onto her toes and crashed her lips against Neji's. Few tears fell down her face as she savored the moment. Warmth and electricity flew through her system from her lips. Neji responded well, moving his arms around her waist and keeping her close.

Tenten clutched the fabric on the back of his shirt as she melted into the kiss. She didn't want it to end. She didn't want his life to end. She didn't want this moment to end.

At least now, she thought, I'll know the feeling before it's lost forever.

_This is her favorite game to play_

…

_Can't go with her_

…

_She can rob you blind_

…

_Thought no one would know_

…

_Gypsy woman_


	7. Chapter 7

_Try to run away with a gypsy woman_

_Here today then gone for good_

_Can't run away with a gypsy woman_

_Thought no one would know_

_Your secrets down below_

* * *

Tenten sighed heavily. The second her clothes had dried, she had taken them and had left the mansion. She wasn't sure why she had kissed Neji. She had acted on impulse, and was hasty. Tenten sighed heavily as she walked the streets of Venice as the sun began to set. She had long taken off her bandana, and ran a hand through her chocolate brown hair.

She was grateful for the fact that Neji had taken the liberty to dry the contents of the many purses and bags that hung from her belt. Tenten found a small corner by an old book store. She pulled a blanket out of the bag and wrapped it around herself. Tenten yawned and closed her eyes and let sleep devour her.

_BrokenTwilight~_

Countdown: Day Two

Tenten woke up and blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted themselves to the new light. By her mark, it was almost noon. How did she sleep so much? Tenten shrugged and got up. She folded her blanket and put it in one of her pouch. Tenten yawned and stretched her arms. Tenten made her way out of the corner and looked around.

The bright Venice sunlight was warm on her face and she let out another yawn in content. Tenten looked around and began walking. Where to, she did not know. Out of the corner of her eye, Tenten knew she could see a shadow of some sort move. She raised her eye. Who had Tsunade sent? Tenten sped up her pace slightly, and by now was sure that she was being followed.

Soon, Tenten was running and ducking through the streets and alleyways of Venice. When she reached a dead end in an alley, Tenten swore under her breath and turned. She drew eight knives, four in each hand, from multiple points on her body and narrowed her eyes.

"Who's there?" she called.

Out of the shadows came a familiar form. It was a fellow gypsy. Her long blonde ponytail swayed in the slight breeze, and her blue eyes sparkled. Apparently, Ino enjoyed the chase. The gypsy girl walked towards Tenten, her black shirt swaying a bit as she swished her hips.

"Why, good morning to you too, Tenten." Ino replied.

Tenten rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"What do you want?" Tenten asked, cutting to the chase.

"That hurts, Tenten. I just wanted to see my favorite gypsy!" Ino said, fake hurt shining in her blue eyes.

"Tsunade sent you, didn't she?"

"No. Don't you remember? I left Underground a long time ago for a different caravan called Netherwold. I want you to join us. Our leaders, they don't make us kill people, Tenten. They give us freedom and have enough leadership over us, which we stay with them. Plus, there are male gypsies in Netherworld." Ino replied.

Tenten sighed and ran another hand through her hair. freedom did sound nice… But before she could reply to Ino's request, the girl had pecked Tenten on the cheek.

"Anyways, I must be off. If you want to join, you can come to the Hyuga mansion tomorrow night. It'll be Netherworld's last day in Venice. After that, we're taking a ship to England." Ino said before turning on her heel and walking away.

Tenten raised her brow. She couldn't even remember the last time she had seen Ino. It was certainly a very long time. Tenten walked out of the alley way and began walking the streets of Venice once more. Tenten thought over the idea of joining a caravan. She'd be traveling and she'd be free. It sounded wonderful…Tenten sighed heavily as she kept walking.

"Tenten?"

Tenten turned her head and saw Neji in his disguise once more. She raised her brow and walked over to him. Tenten still had a tingling feeling on her lips from the previous day's kiss. She sighed heavily as she looked up into his eyes.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You'll need to learn the waltz and proper table manners for the ball tonight." Neji said while taking her hand.

Tenten raised her brow as she was taken away from Venice, and taken to a bookstore.

* * *

_She can rob you blind with just one look from those eyes_

_Of all the thieves that trained her_

_None of them could tame her_

* * *

Neji smiled as Tenten's dance lesson began. So far, she had been doing fairly well.

"Okay, Tenten, you have to let me lead." He instructed.

With a reluctant sigh, Tenten let go of her dominance. Neji couldn't help but chuckle. Tenten glared at him, causing him to chuckle a little more. As they moved across the dance floor, he faintly noticed that the owners of the bookstore were looking at them fondly. The owners were a man and a woman. He held his arm over her and she just smiled at Neji and Tenten.

"Great…Now just loosen up." he instructed once more

Tenten followed his instructions, and her body loosened up in his grasp. Now, Neji and Tenten were dancing across the small area where you could read the books you had just bought. He could see a smile rest itself on Tenten's face as her brown hair was moving with the twirling. As they danced, everything around them seemed to fade from Neji's vision. Tenten was the only thing he could see.

"I think we should stop for now, Neji. Aren't you getting dizzy?" Tenten asked.

That was his cue to stop. They two stopped dancing, but still faced each other.

"The theme for the ball is Gypsy Attire. So you'll be fine. Manners won't be needed as everyone in the court think gypsies are pigs who eat with their feet. No offense" Neji said.

Tenten shrugged. "None taken."

"Anyways, I'll need you to come with me and introduce you to my father this evening. You'll stay in one of the guest rooms for tonight." Neji said.

He could see Tenten's body grow tense. He grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry. Now come with me, we have to go." Neji said, a smirk on his face.

* * *

_Was it her face that invaded your mind?_

_The kind that's not that's hard to find?_

* * *

Tenten curtsied gently when she was in the presence of Hiashi.

"So you are this Kikiru Hasawani that Neji has told me so much of?" he asked.

Tenten raised her head, but kept her eyes to the ground.

"I was not aware of the fact that he spoke of me."

"Do not worry, he spoke fondly of you. He also says that your gypsy impressions are delightful, and at the look of your outfit, I can tell you are glad about the theme for the ball...? Surely you would not mind performing for us at tomorrow?" Hiashi asked.

"I would be honored." She replied softly.

"Good then. Misaki, show Hasawani san to her room." Hiashi said.

A fairly pretty girl in a maid outfit came forth from the shadows. She bowed slightly before leading her out of the Grand Hall. Tenten followed Misaki and she showed Tenten to a room. Misaki opened the double oak doors and with a small flourish of her hand, showed her the room.

It was slightly smaller than Hinata's room. The bed was towards the back of the room and the blankets and sheets were white. The room was painted blue. A window above the bed allowed sunlight to stream into the room and atop the bed. There was a dresser to the left side of the room, and the closet's door was open.

Tenten walked in and smiled.

"Thank you very much, Miss Misaki." Tenten said politely.

Misaki smiled softly and bowed.

"You are very welcome Ms. Hawasani. Your bath has been drawn and it should be warm right now." She replied sweetly before leaving the room.

Tenten looked around her room once more and walked over to her bed. She sat down and grinned at the beautiful softness of the sheets she sat on and put down her many pouches and bags on the bed. Tenten got up from her bed and walked over to a different door. She opened it and saw a bathroom. There was a large tub to the right side, with a table just beside the head of the tub where soaps and soapdishes, and to the left there was a table which had a stack of towels.

Tenten grabbed one of the towels and set it down on the table beside it. Tenten then carefully undressed herself and slid into the tub's warm water. The sensation of it's warmth against her skin was something Tenten had not felt in a very long time. The last bath she had was when she fell into the water with Neji that previous day, and that was not really much of a bath either.

In any case Tenten let her body fall beneath the water. She smiled as she let half of her head fall into the water and she blew bubbles. Tenten has having a ball. The dirt and grime from weeks and weeks without a bath and only sweet smelling powders on her body fell off without protest.

Tenten sighed in pure bliss as she grabbed small flower shaped soap and slid it into the water. She lathered it onto her hands and progressed in washing her body. Tenten smiled and grabbed a different dish. She guessed that it was for washing her hair, so Tenten dropped the blue sweet smelling liquid into her hair. She scrubbed her hair while happily humming a tune she never remembered learning.

Tenten then leaned back her head and scrubbed the soaps out of her hair. And so, Tenten just sat in the warm water for what felt like hours, but was actually minutes. She then got out of the water and grabbed the towel she had set down. Tenten dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her body. Her hair stuck obediently to her body before Tenten grabbed another towel from the table and dried her hair.

Tenten walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. While she was away, someone had come into her room and had set down a white nightgown for her. Tenten dropped her towel and moved the nightgown over her head. Her hair was still up drying. Tenten looked down at herself and saw the nightgown's sleeves were off the shoulder and were billowy. At the end, they were tied together with sky blue ribbon and this nightgown only fell to her knees.

Tenten smiled as she slid into the bed. The day had quickly turned to evening, so quickly she had not even noticed. Tenten yawned and let her head rest on the bed. Apparently, she was not invited to dinner that night, but in any case, Tenten was not hungry. A good night's sleep would help her with her task set that very tomorrow. Tenten yawned once more and fell into a soft warm sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_WARNING: For those of you who like NejiTen lemons, here one is right now. For those of you who don't, well that's too bad. Just read past the freakishly long paragraphs to…Oh wait, this one is FULL of freakishly long paragraphs. Oh well…_

* * *

Tenten had chosen a simple outfit for the ball. It was a simple dark green off the shoulder shirt that tied up with pretty light green laces in the back. Her skirt was billowy and maroon as it cascaded down her legs. A matching bandana was wrapped around her head. Silver hoop earrings were in her ears and her hair was set out wavy. Tenten went barefoot as Neji came to her quarters the night of the ball.

Countdown: Final Day

She smiled as she took his arm. He led her into the ballroom. It was beautiful. Many wonderfully dressed people spoke, filling the room with a warm kind of chatter. Tenten smiled. She had never been around so much joy at once.

"You can do this."

"I know." She replied with a simple smirk.

When Hiashi came into the room, everyone fell into some sort of curtsey or bow before they made their way towards the table. Tenten was seated by Neji, who was beside Hiashi who was on the other side of Hanabi. She gasped with delight as she looked as the food was delivered. Suckling pig, turkey, duck, all kinds of potatoes and other dishes were all around.

Everyone ate everything with their hands. She almost wanted to scoff. Gypsies weren't such pigs as everyone thought. She shrugged, and Tenten followed suit. It wasn't long until desserts were delivered. All kinds of tarts and cakes were now on the tables. Tenten picked up a treacle tart as she began eating it.

She licked her fingers happily and laughed at the fullness of her belly. Hiashi clapped his hands and the table was soon cleared.

"A young princess has decided to delight us with her gypsy impressions. Lady Kikiru." He said.

Tenten nodded as she got up onto the table. She grabbed three large butcher knives from the table as she began to juggle them. People oohed and ahhed at her spectacle. She then began to sing.

"I juggle my knives

Hey, nonny, nonny

Hey, nonny, nonny

I read your fortune with great care

Hey, nonny, nonny

Hey, nonny, nonny

Though I am a gypsy I make a good living

Hey, nonny, nonny

Hey, nonny, nonny

So please,

Drop one or two shillings

Into my pouch

And I'll be on my way."

Everyone clapped when she was finished. Tenten smiled as she got off of the table after giving a small curtsey. Neji cracked a smirk himself. But it wasn't long until those tables were removed from the room and the chairs were pushed back against the walls. It was then did the music commence.

Women and men glided upon the floor, dancing with a grace that Tenten only possessed when she fought. She was fairly shy about the waltz with Neji, but knew that she would be alright in his hands. He helped her across the floor, and Tenten found herself laughing and smiling more than she ever had in her entire life.

It wasn't long until Tenten knew that it was time. It was time to begin her plan. She took Neji's hand and led him away from the floor and back to his room.

"Tenten, what is wrong? Everything was going so smoothly!" he whispered worriedly to her.

She shook her head before moving a little bit further back in his room.

"Neji, I've been fighting these feelings for you for a long while. I thought of our encounters as nothing but chance. I helped to heal your sister and you took me to a grand party to repay me. But Neji, I find myself…I'm in a terrible situation where I…Neji …I need you." Tenten whispered.

She slid her hands around his neck and crashed her lips against his. She faintly noticed that Neji had closed the door behind them. Tenten moved her other hand and locked the door. Neji pushed her backwards against a wall and began kissing her forcefully. Tenten responded with equal enthusiasm. Her arms still locked around his neck, and Neji's hands roaming Tenten's body.

She could feel herself weakening mentally and soon began following her instincts. Tenten easily popped the buttons down Neji's shirt and ran her fingers down his chest. Neji had already begun undressing her and was currently untying the back of her top. Tenten's top fell to the floor, and Neji's hand ran up to her breast. He began massaging it roughly and Tenten moaned in pleasure.

Neji moved Tenten and took her over to the black bed in his room. She did not appreciate being on the bottom, but at the moment, that was the furthest thing from her mind. Neji's hands kept massaging her body roughly. His hands had roamed down her hips and he was currently tugging at her skirt. Tenten had already begun helping him as she had used a free hand to unbutton the sides. The skirt was gone and Tenten had wrapped arms around Neji once more. He moved his head down to her breast. He licked her right nipple, and it stood erect in his mouth. Neji then bit her nibble and chewed it slightly. Tenten moaned once more.

Neji's head roamed down her body to her belly button and stuck his tongue out as he moved up; leaving a soft trail of saliva in his wake. Tenten grabbed his chin and moved his face upward. She captured his lips once more in a rough passionate kiss. But Neji had his own plan, as he began kissing Tenten's neck roughly, leaving his marks along her smooth skin. Tenten put a hand to his trousers and bit her lip.

"Neji…Please..." she muttered.

And it only took that one word to send Neji into a full throttle hunger.

_~Broken Twilight~_

That very same night, Tenten rested naked in Neji's arms. She liked being in his presence. She felt warm there. Tenten got as close to him as possible and smiled. But her joy was not to last. The sound of a bomb ringing out in the distance brought Tenten out of her bliss. Tenten shot up and slid out of bed. Neji had obviously woken up as well as he was looking at Tenten.

"What's wrong?"

"They're coming after us. I've got to go find them." Tenten replied.

Tenten grabbed the clothes she was wearing that day and pulled them on. She grabbed three knives from a pocket in her skirt and ran towards the door.

"If I'm not back here in five minutes, leave this place and save yourself." She told him, her voice cold.

Tenten ran out of the room and ran down the hall. When she saw two familiar figures in the darkness, she stopped running. The figures were easily recognized. One was wearing all black, her off the shoulder belly shirt and black trousers complimented her eerie bright green eyes. The girl's pink hair was up in a ponytail and her feet were adorned by black slippers.

"Sakura…" Tenten muttered, as she turned her eyes to the other girl.

The moonlight streaming from a window just behind them gave her more light to see the second girl. The girl's indigo hair was up in a ponytail as well and her pale lavender eyes were that of Neji's. Her top was black as well with mushroom sleeves, and the shirt fell to her belly button. The skirt she wore fell to the ground as well.

"Hinata. How lovely it is to see you both again." She added sweetly.

Their faces all stayed blank. It was as if a silent message had been sent between the three. They were going to kill her. And she wasn't going down without a fight. Almost as if a silent siren had gone off, each attacked at once. Hinata sent out four senbon aimed at Tenten's wrists and feet, Sakura ran forward after the senbon, aiming a punch to her stomach. Tenten threw out seven kunai, aiming them for both of her former friends.

Two hit Sakura and three hit Hinata, the rest hit the floor. Tenten barely avoided the punch to her stomach as she dove to the right. She sent back four shuriken at Sakura while Hinata just stood in the background. Out of the corner of her eye, Tenten could see Hinata slip into the shadows and start running.

'No.' she thought.

Tenten stopped her fight with Sakura and ran to Hinata, throwing shuriken as fast as her fingers would allow. She could hear the former Duchess hiss in pain, but felt a sharp kick to the back which was obviously from Sakura. Tenten whirled around and aimed a kick at Sakura's head, which she caught with great ease.

"You've gotten sloppy, Ten Chan." Sakura said coldly.

Tenten narrowed her eyes as she took her foot away from Sakura. With catlike agility and grace, Tenten drew a knife and stabbed Sakura in her torso. The girl slumped to the ground before Tenten spun on her heels and began running back towards Neji's room.

When she reached the room, she found a half naked Neji with a kunai to his neck. The weilder was Hinata and she looked up when Tenten arrived. Tenten hissed in anger before sending a kunai at Hinata's head. The girl simply ducked her head and brought the kunai down. Things seemed to move in slow motion. Tenten found herself running at Hinata and tackling her to the ground. Neji got up panting and in all the commotion of Hinata and Tenten, a candle had fallen over and soon the edges of the room were on fire.

Tenten got up, straddling Hinata before she began punching the petite girl's face repeatedly. It was Neji's hand on her shoulder and shocked gaze that forced her to stop.

"You need to gather as many people as you can and get the hell out of here!" she ordered loudly.

Neji looked hesitant before seeing the look of unbridled killing intent in Tenten's eyes. He then left the room and ran out, obviously in search of anyone he could save. But Tenten let her guard down for a second too long. Hinata had pushed her off and the licking flames that ate at the edge of the room came dangerously close to touching Tenten's back.

She swore under her breath before running back towards Hinata. The girl had already slid into a specific stance that Tenten had memorized so very long ago. She aimed towards Tenten's pressure points, trying to paralyze her. But Tenten was quick as she narrowly dodged half the attacks. Her wrist was sent into an intense spasm of pain, but forced herself to stand up.

Tenten groaned as everything went fuzzy. That didn't stop her from sending a strong kick at Hinata's face before she turned around and ran for the door. Tenten closed the door and wedged a kunai in the lock, locking it. She knew that something like that would never kill Hinata, but it would hold her for long enough.

Tenten then began running. Thick flames were now surrounding the edges of the mansion as she continued to run. She covered her mouth with her bandana as she continued to run. It was then did she run into a familiar blonde face.

"Ino?"

"Yes! Tenten, we've gotten everyone out, and they're on boats to a different part of Venice. Everyone is safe, but you've got to get out of here."

"I can't, Ino. Sakura is still on the prowl. Make sure you protect Neji Hyuuga. He's her target!" Tenten yelled before she dove back into the darkness of flames and smoke.

As Tenten kept moving she found another figure moving around gracefully in the smoke. Sakura. The pinkette lunged out at Tenten, a sharp kunai in hand. She lashed out at Tenten's face and a long scratch resulted from it, going diagonally down her face. Tenten screamed out in pain before moving backwards. Tenten moved back in, sending a sharp kick to Sakura's mid section. Sakura blocked it before ducking down and aiming a kick at her feet.

Tenten was able to jump before she lifted her foot to send a dangerous kick onto Sakura's head. The girl somehow saw this coming before she lifted her arms, blocking it. Sakura then lifted herself up, and Tenten was forced to do a back flip. She landed messily on her feet, taking in deep breaths she knew that she shouldn't take.

Sakura then sent another kunai out at Tenten, and this one stuck in her middle section. Tenten gasped in pain before she swallowed it. Tenten yanked out the knife before sending it back at Sakura. The girl blocked it with a simple flick of her hand. Tenten bit her lip before she turned and began running.

"Get back here and fight Tenten!!" Sakura yelled.

Tenten turned before grabbing three kunai. This trick was going to be simple, something that Sakura wouldn't forget. Tenten threw out the knives, twirling them in the process. They each caught the sleeves Sakura's shirt sending her backwards. Tenten sent two more knives at Sakura's trousers. The girl was soon caught, stuck against the wall. She then sent one more knife at Sakura's knife at her ponytail, catching her. When she was sure that Sakura couldn't move, Tenten then began running.

But it wasn't long until Tenten could feel herself growing weak. She was grateful when she fell down at the front entrance. But she couldn't even find the strength to put her foot over the threshold, before she fell to the ground. The smoke had caught in her throat, and she couldn't breathe. Tenten tried getting up, but her body wouldn't move. Hinata's earlier technique had taken its toll. She tried to crawl, but Tenten could not get any further before the ceiling caved in on her.

* * *

_You guys, I've been getting less and less confidence in this story. I've received no reviews for the last few chapters which I really worked hard on. There is only one more chapter after this, since I've already finished it and have decided to discontinue this story._

_Please give me a final two review before I close down Broken Twilight._

_Thank you._

_-BelleBelle_


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

_**Alright, due to popular demand, I have decided to NOT disctoninue Broken Twilight. Half of this chapter was going to be my last chapter, but after a couple SPECIAL PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER [You know who you are. ;)] I decided to add onto this chapter, and make it the finale!**_

_**I hope you enjoy the ending of Broken Twilight.**_

* * *

Neji was breathing heavily. Where was she? Where was TenTen? Was she alright? She had to be alright! He could feel arms holding him back. The voices around him yelled at him to get on one of the horses and go. But he knew he couldn't. With a strength that Neji never knew he even had, he broke free from their grasp and began running back towards his old home.

Back for TenTen.

* * *

_Try to run away with a gypsy woman_

_Here today then gone for good_

_Can't run away with a gypsy woman_

_Thought no one would know_

_Your secrets down below_

* * *

She was unsure of her place. She only knew that everything was white and clear. TenTen looked around. She could tell that her body was naked, but that didn't matter. Her feet soon hit some sort of ground and she began walking. TenTen stopped when she heard the familiar voice of a little girl. She turned her head towards the voice and soon saw a small scene unfold in front of her.

The little girl was on her hands and knees, clutching a small stuffed bunny to her chest. Her mother had just left her and she was crying her eyes out. The little girl knew something was wrong when she saw that her mother was bleeding. Sobs racked her chest as she tried desperately to wake her mother. But nothing worked. Before long, there was a new lady standing in her home. The blonde lady said sweet words, words that sounded like her mothers. The little girl trusted the blonde lady and took her outstretched hand; knowing that she would be safe.

TenTen blinked. A memory? It looked as though it was one from the night that her mother died. TenTen looked around. Where there anymore memories floating around this space?

A girl who looked around the age of twelve and she was kicking dummies in some sort of dark room. A blindfold concealed her pretty brown eyes and her brown hair was done up in a fairly cute bun. Soon, a pink haired girl entered the room smirking. She talked to the brunette and the girls were soon laughing and talking to each other. It was then did an alarm sound out. The girl's smiles left their faces and ran out of the room. Something was wrong.

TenTen tilted her head. That was the first time Underground had ever been threatened majorly. Why was she remembering so much? Was she dying? All that she could remember was falling. Something hit her head and then she was falling. TenTen sighed. Why was this so hard?

"It is alright, Ten Chan. You'll be fine." A sweet soothing voice said.

TenTen turned her head and looked. Who could have been in her mind? What she saw shocked TenTen more than anything in her life ever had. The woman, who stood before her, was Tenten's mother. A small smile was stretched across the features of the woman who's body had not aged with time. Her tanned skin almost glowed with warmth, her brown eyes portrayed a deep sense of love, and her wavy brown hair was something that Tenten had not had the pleasure to see since so very long ago.

* * *

_She can rob you blind with just one look_

_From those eyes_

_Of all the thieves that trained her_

_None of them could tame her!_

* * *

Neji dug around, scrambling for any source of life. He needed her to be alive. She had to be alive. If she wasn't…No. She was alive, and he would find her. Neji got up from this place. There was no life. Just rubble and wood that had survived the fire. He ran over to where the front entrance of the manor used to be and began digging. It wasn't long until he had found Tenten.

A rush of joy like he never felt coursed through his veins as he began moving things off of her. She had made it half way through the threshold, but the ceiling must have caved, and fell on her legs. He could tell that they were broken by their odd angle. He shook his head and looked up. It was twilight. Neji had found her broken at twilight. He sighed and looked down and set to lifting the beams and extra rubble off of her legs.

* * *

_Can't go_

_Can't go with her_

_Can't go _

_Can't go with her_

_Can't go_

_Can't go with her_

_The gypsy woman_

* * *

She ran forth and threw her arms around her mother, crying. The woman whose name was Nana Fujiwara held and hugged her daughter. Tenten didn't want to let go. She feared that if she did, this moment would be lost forever.

"Oh my sweet Tenten. How long has it been? I've been watching over you, and I'm so very proud." She said to her daughter.

Tears sprang from Tenten's eyes and wet the beautiful white gown that she just realized her mother was wearing. But Tenten didn't care much and she hoped that her mother didn't mind either. Her arms remained wrapped around her mother's waist and she could feel the warmth that she hadn't felt in so very long well up within her.

"Your choices have proven you to be the woman I always dreamed you would grow to be and more. But daughter, why are you still here?" she asked.

Tenten looked up at her mother.

"I don't know how to get back home, back to Neji. I'm lost in this world, Mama."

* * *

_Was it her face that invaded your mind?_

_The kind that's not that hard to find?_

* * *

Neji carried Tenten on his back. Her limp body was heavy on his shoulders, but the slow labored breaths she was taking proved that somewhere inside, she was still alive. She just wouldn't wake up. When he found Ino once more, a wide look of shock spread across her face. She then ordered a blonde boy to take Tenten and helped her onto a horse, as Ino tied a small brace to Tenten's back.

Neji wanted to scream out. No! Tenten belonged with him! Why did she take him away from her? But Neji had no time for pleas and screams, because he was forced up and onto his horse by Ino. He didn't mind, as he stayed awake to for the long trip to the docks.

They moved everyone onto a large ship called _The Dancing Lily_. Tenten was put into a room and Neji followed the blonde boy who put her there. Ino had wandered off to speak to the ships captain, a white haired man with a mask over his mouth. Neji sighed heavily and grabbed Tenten's hand, begging her to wake up as he slid into a deep slumber.

* * *

_She makes you think that you found her first_

_That's how she works_

_Her sick and twisted gypsy curse_

* * *

"My dear Tenten, in order for you to wake up in that world, you must go to sleep in this one."

The two women had by now sat down on the pure white floor which was made of nothing. Everything and nothing made sense in this world of hers, but Tenten did not mind one bit. A look of sadness crossed through her chocolate brown eyes.

"But if I do that, will I ever see you again?" she asked, her voice almost a whimper.

Tenten's mother smiled and put her hand to her daughter's cheek.

"Of course you shall. I vow to visit you in your dreams whenever you need my guidance. But until then, sleep my child. Sleep so that you may return to your Neji Kun." Nana Fujiwara said sweetly.

Tenten nodded and lay down on the floor. Her mother got up and walked over to her. She bent down and covered Tenten's eyes with her hands and moved them, closing them. She knew that she would never see her daughter again, but Nana did not mind. Tenten was returning to a new home where she had found a boy who loved her. Nana Fujiwara smiled as her daughter slowly faded away until she was nothing.

A small tear escaped Nana Fujiwara's eyes. She wiped it away and smiled. Her little Ten Chan was everything she prayed for, and more.

* * *

_She can swallow knives_

_She can swallow knives_

_Gold and black stare on the night of your demise_

* * *

Tenten's eyes fluttered open in the waking world that next morning. She woke to find a blonde boy sitting by her chair flipping through a book. Tenten tried moving her legs, but was met with a shocking great pain. She looked over at him and he smiled when she realized that she was awake. Without any notice, the boy lifted Tenten gently out of her bed and sat her down in a nearby wheelchair.

He opened the door and rolled her out, the blanket from the bed still on her lap. The new sunlight made Tenten smile as it streamed across her skin. How long had she been out? Were Hinata and Sakura dead? Was Neji alive? Tenten knew the answer the second she saw him speaking with Ino. It looked as though she was scolding him and Tenten laughed lightly at this.

The blonde boy called out to Neji, and he turned. There were bags under his lavender eyes, but shock and wild joy made their way to his face when he saw her. A wide smile played across Tenten's face as well. Neji ran to her and stopped when he was in front of her. He fell to his knees and began crying.

The blonde boy walked away. A soft smile made its way to Tenten's face as she let his head rest in her lap. She let her hands caress his head as sobs racked his chest.

"It's all over."

* * *

_You have run away with a gypsy woman_

_Here today to stay for good_

_You got to run away with a gypsy woman_

_She's the one who knows your secrets down below_

* * *

In Venice, on a lonely site, in a pile of rubble, an elegant hand forced its way out of under a stack of wood. The petite pretty girl shoved her way up and out. Her pale skin was covered with soot, and a few splinters littered her arms. She held an arm that had sustained a painful burn as she stumbled away from the wreckage. She was able to make her way far away from the palace and was soon on a bridge in Venice where she found her accomplice. The pink haired girl smiled.

"We've got a new mission, Hinata chan."

* * *

**_OWARI!_**

**_FINAL END!_**

**_Broken Twilight is officially finished and is a complete fic! I'm not sure on whether or not to do a sequel when the caravan reaches London or what. I might not, but with a little persuasion I just might! ;)_**

**_Hope you enjoyed!!_**

**_-BelleBelle_**


	10. Sequel Talk

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

**_PLEASE READ_**

**_Though it has been a very long time since I have ever posted anything related to Broken Twilight, I have officially decided to create a sequel!! I have a basic idea on what to do with it, I still need a little help with developing the plot. I've decided to give you all what you want!! Read the following summaries and I promise to try to get the first chapter up as soon as possible!!_**

**

* * *

**

Title: Shattered Dawn

**Couple(s): Sasusaku-Main, bits of Nejiten**

**Summary: She was lonely. He was alone. She was a gypsy. He was a prince. Of all the Cinderella stories, you had to read this one.**

**Backlight: This is the fic of what happened before Neji met Tenten. It is how Sasuke and Sakura met and how she came to become a gypsy.**

* * *

**Title: ****Scissored Eclipse**

**Couple(s): Naruhina-Main, Sasusaku-Secondary**

**Summary: Driven. Deadly. Gypsies. They knew what they had to do and who they had to kill. While one fights her demons, one fights her emotions.**

**Backlight: This is what happens after Neji and Tenten escape to London. It follows Hinata and Sakura's ventures as Sakura is haunted by the skeleton in her closet and how Hinata is entranced by the enemy.**

* * *

**_Which one calls to you? I want to know!! Whichever one gets more votes gets to be written!! There is also a poll on my profile so you can vote there as well. ^^_**

**_Forever My Updates,_**

**_Rosabelle_**

* * *


	11. Poll Chat

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

**_PLEASE READ_**

**_Okay guys, it's nice to know that you're giving such good feedback with my choice to create a sequel, but you can't just review your votes. Please vote using the poll on my profile before Saturday, the 14th of November!! On that day, the poll will close and it'll all be over, got it??! _**

**_NO MORE REVIEWING YOUR VOTES._**

**_GO TO MY PROFILE AND USE THE POLL._**

**_Alright. That is all for now! Ja ne!_**

**_Forever my Updates,_**

**_Rosabelle_**


End file.
